1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting and displaying street signs and/or other displays on sign posts or poles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Street identification and traffic signs are well known and in common use with a variety of designs and mounting hardware. In most cases, signs commonly comprise elongated planar surfaces, but can be manufactured having different shapes and thicknesses. For example, some signs may have an overall uniform thickness, while others may be manufactured with thickened edges at their margins. Moreover, street signs are installed and maintained typically by individual municipalities on different types of posts using varying types of mounting assemblies.
Inconsistent mounting configurations frequently make it necessary for maintenance crews to carry a large inventory of street sign mounting hardware. As such, a universally adaptable street sign mounting assembly would greatly reduce the hardware inventory that maintenance crews are required to carry, and that municipalities are required to maintain. Thus, it is desirable to provide a street sign assembly that is not only adaptable to fit a variety of street signs having varying dimensions, but also is one that is adaptable to fit most commonly-used existing street sign posts.
Street signs are also subject to various types of abuse and/or damage, such as from changing weather conditions, theft, and intentional vandalism. Because street signs are used almost exclusively outdoors, varying weather conditions make it essential that the mounting hardware be constructed of strong and durable materials capable of resisting natural forces.
The prior art has provided street sign holder assemblies that attempt to solve the above problems. Street sign holder assemblies most commonly used today are typically made of die cast aluminum and fastened to a sign post with zinc plated carbon steel screws. This combination of metals frequently causes electrolysis (often appearing as rust) and makes replacement of signs difficult. Moreover, traditional die cast aluminum street sign mounting assemblies generally require a different post cap for different types of sign posts which tend to have loose tolerances and must be adjusted and held in place with screws. The use of loose fitting mounting hardware and conventional fasteners makes such existing street signs vulnerable to theft and vandalism. Accordingly, street sign hardware should be manufactured using strong, weather resistant materials and should be beneficially designed to prevent theft and vandalism.